The Three Amigos Are Back
by HilarysNumber1Fan
Summary: Miranda is back from Mexico, and Gordo and Lizzie found out a big surprise that they will never forget.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Lizzie McGuire thank you very much!

As the bells rang loudly, Lizzie was walking down the isle with her father,

everybody was looking so proud.

Lizzie was wearing a white dress, and she was holding a pair of red roses in her hands.

When she got to the point to look at her future husband,

she heard the words out of his mouth say "Lizzie.."

Lizzie was standing their not even letting him finish his sentence to say "I do".

She then looked at Ethan and said "Oh my gosh."

"I mean, i do want to give you my pencil."

"Okay , thanks!"

While Lizzie was very interested in Ethan Crafts beautiful hair her teacher said

"Lizzie, Please take a seat."

"LIZZIE"

"Oh sorry."

Lizzie was then watching Ethan while he was talking about his hair to other girls.

"Lizzie, before you get in even more trouble, i would stop staring."

"Miranda, I have known him from the first day of middle school and he hasn't changed at all!"

Miranda said, "Look, i don't know what i have been missing around here but...."

"What?" Lizzie said while having every person in the room looking at her.

"Miss McGuire, you cant seem to keep your mouth shut."

Lizzie looked petrified at her teacher and said "May i please get some water?"

"Yes Lizzie, but please make it quick. I'm just in the beginning of talking about how to deliver a baby.

Lizzie thought to herself "Ewe, i could be in the hall way getting some water till the end of class."

After class, Miranda and Gordo caught up to Lizzie.

"Look, sorry for getting you in trouble in class but..."

"It's OK, ill walk you through everything that has been happening to all of us for the past two years."

"Thanks..."

"We can start at this hall way while we are here." Gordo said while pointing down the hall way.

"Claire and Kate are no- longer best friends, Claire is the most popular girl in school and let's say that Kate could be cleaning toilets and no one would notice!" Gordo said.

Miranda started to laugh and said "That's a good one Gordo.

Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda then arrived at their second class of the day that was history.

"So Mr. Dig's your a teacher at a high school too?" Miranda said.

"Well yes, I'm no longer a substitute." Mr. Dig's said.

Miranda looked impress and looked to the front to see what they were going to do today.

"Hello class, I'm Mr.Dig's, i will be your history for the whole year of tenth grade!"

Lizzie whispered and said to Miranda and Gordo, "I bet this year will be better than our last year of middle school (which was eighth grade)."

After class Miranda, Lizzie, and Gordo all went to sit down and eat when Miranda said

"Wow, this cafeteria is better than the high school's cafeteria in Mexico." Miranda said while stuffing her cheeseburger in her mouth."

"The food is also better!"

Lizzie and Gordo started to laugh.

"What? What did i say?"

"Nothing Miranda, just keep on stuffing your cheese burger in your face." Gordo said while laughing.

After lunch Lizzie and Gordo then showed Miranda some other things that has been going on when she was away.

"Okay, Ethan's new hott best friend is named Jeff." Lizzie said.

"Is that Jeff?" Miranda said while starring and falling in love."

"Yeah, he is really cute in all, but he is Claire's boyfriend." Lizzie said.

"Well that can change, can it?" Miranda said while walking away from Gordo and Lizzie to go speak to Jeff.

"Can you believe what Miranda just did?" Gordo said while looking angry.

"Well, she must of changed while her visit for a year in Mexico." Lizzie said looking at Miranda saying in her mind "Is that Miranda, my best friend? Or my old best friend?"


	2. The Talk

I do not own Lizzie McGuire, thank you very much!

That day, Mrs. McGuire said "Lizzie how was your day, with Miranda and Gordo? It was really nice for you guys to be all back together again." Lizzie's mom said excited.

"Well, school wasn't that bad plus I'm very happy that Miranda and Gordo are in the same classes with me too!" Lizzie said With sarcasm, but her mother didn't see Lizzie's face to tell she was faking it.

That afternoon, Lizzie was doing some fill-out sheets for her Science class to tell information at her, and her skills in science.

"I can't do this! The only thing i think about is Miranda and how long she has been in Mexico, I'm really happy that she is back but, at the same time I'm not!"

Lizzie was thinking in her brain.

Someone than knocked on her bed-room door.

"Come in!" She yelled with frustration.

"Honey? I know something went wrong at school. Would you like to tell me?" Lizzie's mom said while trying to figure out the problem.

"Their she goes again, knows everything. She catches everything that's wrong every day, every hour, every minute!" Lizzie said in her head.

"Lizzie?" Lizzie's mom said because Lizzie was exaggerating.

"Sorry mom, it's just that since Miranda is back she is acting a little strange and Gordo and I are thinking that we lost one of our friends." Lizzie said trying to tell her.

But by the look on Lizzie's mom's face, Lizzie knew that her mom knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Look Lizzie, it might be a little hard for Miranda to get used to in this new high school. I mean Miranda is still adjusting to the area again and it might be a little heard for her.

"I know that you are trying to help mom but..."

Lizzie's mom interrupted without letting Lizzie speak.

"Lizzie, you need to speak to Miranda or you and Gordo should speak to Miranda together."

"Thanks mom, I think that we both should speak to her after school tomorrow at the Digital Bean." Lizzie said.

"Okay honey." Lizzie's mom said.

"Mom, now is a great time to get out of my room. I think that IM gonna call Gordo now." Lizzie said while holding her green fluffy phone.

"Oh sorry, well if you need me IM downstairs making some chopped meat for dinner tonight."

"What are we having?" Lizzie said while her stomach growling.

"Taco's, your father is in Publix right now getting some sour cream." Lizzie's mom said.

"For dessert i have chocolate chip cookies."

Lizzie's mom said trying to spice up Lizzie's appetite.

"Okay mom, sounds good, bye" Lizzie said trying to rush her mom out the door.

"Gordo, hey it's Lizzie." Lizzie said while talking to Gordo.

"Hey Lizzie, IM really worried about Miranda, aren't you?"

"Gordo, i think it would be better if we both spoke to her together.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow in school. But by the way, did Mrs.T give us homework today?"

"Gordo, you were there!"

"Sorry, i went to sleep at 12:00 PM last night."

"Okay, and no she didn't, see you in school."

"Lizzie..." Gordo said, but Lizzie interrupted.

"Bye Gordo!"


End file.
